


A Quiet Morning

by Fire_Cat_Ramblings



Series: A Strange Family [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Dogs, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So Many Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Cat_Ramblings/pseuds/Fire_Cat_Ramblings
Summary: Borsalino was called away to work, Sakazuki had a rare day off, and Mitsu wanted breakfast. Occasionally quiet days with his daughter were appreciated.





	A Quiet Morning

       

          The morning was quiet, too quiet really, as Mitsu cracked open one eye. The sun hadn’t even peeked its head over the horizon, but usually one of her fathers had woken her up by now. Marimo was curled up by her head and snoozing softly, but she couldn’t get back to sleep, some sensation niggling at the back of her mind. Slowly she sat up and rubbed her eyes, her oversized sleeping shirt nearly falling off her in the process. A few days ago, she had stolen one of Sakazuki’s old shirts, and it was **_FAR_** too big for her. But she insisted on keeping it and wearing it.

           Getting out of bed the white undershirt trailed behind her and she stumbled slightly trying not to trip. More so than usual she looked like a tiny doll, her long hair a complete uncombed mess that was swirling around her constantly. On the first floor, she could see a few of the dogs Borsalino had taken in snoring away happily. If her dad had been home there would have been food in the bowl, no matter how often Sakazuki told him not to give them food overnight he never listened. She kept waddling past the stairs and up to her fathers door, looking up at the doorknob she jumped and grabbed hold, allowing herself to hang from it as it slowly swung open.

           Inside was an unusual sight indeed, Sakazuki slept on his side of the bed alone, and sound asleep. Vaguely she recalled that Borsalino had left on some assignment, and also that Sakazuki had pulled a very long night. Today was his day off but the man insisted on working till the last possible moment, he’d probably only gotten home an hour or two ago. Still, Mitsu was hungry, and sleepy, and right then a little cold having left her bed and wandered all the way over here.

           With pouty lips and puffed up cheeks she came to the edge of the bed, grabbing hold of the sheets there and wriggling herself up. Crawling forward she tapped on her dad’s cheek, making a few sleepy noises. “Daaaaaddd… Daaaaaddd, it’s your day off… I’m hungry….” 

 

           Sakazuki groaned, under any other circumstances he would have been up two hours ago, but he had only gotten home two hours ago. Still he always had been a paranoid one, and not the deepest sleeper, so while the opening of the door hadn’t woken him, his daughter crawling into bed certainly had. He hoped she’d just curl up with him and that would be it, but the pawing forced him to open his eyes.

           She was bleary eyed and wearing his old shirt he had wanted to throw out, it wasn’t even a dress on her, more like a blanket she insisted on wearing. But he was not swayed by the cute sight of her shaking him and pouting, her little cheeks all puffed out and annoyed. Groaning he pulled her close, the only surefire way to keep her from poking at him more, and grumbled. “Sleep.”

           “Food!” It was an immediate response that was followed by a kitten-like yawn as she snuggled into him. She was so small that a part of him initially worried he would crush her on accident in his sleep.  But before he could really worry more about that the child had gone back to her dreams, and he was too tired to move so he simply closed his eyes and joined her.

           It was almost ten when he woke up, with Mitsu curled in the crook of his arm. The instant he moved she stirred and woke with that same kitten-yawn she had given before. Smacking her lips, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, looking around like a bleary little groundhog after winter. Without a word, he scooped her up and let her snuggle back into his arm, he needed coffee and she needed breakfast, so he moved downstairs.

           How he had become so adept at morning chores with one arm taken up by the child was a mystery to him. Though Borsalino insisted it was because he secretly liked holding Mitsu close, after all he could always put the child down, but he never did. After pouring the dogs food and turning on the coffee maker he went about making breakfast. About halfway through making eggs and bacon Mitsu woke up a bit more properly, blinking slowly, and simply opened her mouth. Without another word, he put a piece of finished bacon in her mouth and handed her another cooked piece to nibble on while he finished.

 

           Mitsu slowly awoke as she ate, lured into the world of the living by the smell of breakfast and bacon. When it was all finished Sakazuki put her down on the dining room counter. Everything in the house was made for men twice the average height, and that included the high seats that lined the counter. There had been an attempt to get her to sit on them properly, but it involved multiple high chairs, books, and rope for her to climb up and down. Eventually it had just been deemed easier to pick the girl up and help her down, less head injuries involved as well.

           Sitting there with her feet swinging back and forth she waited patiently for her dad to put down the plate of breakfast. Scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, buttered toast, sliced apples, and a large glass of juice that she couldn’t lift. It had a curly straw though, so all was well. No matter what there was always some sort of fruit or vegetable when Sakazuki cooked her breakfast, and he always insisted she eat every last bite. On the side of the plate was a small cup that held a number of pills, she swallowed them down before the meal while Sakazuki watched ensuring she had taken every last one before nodding and allowing her to begin eating.

           Breakfast was passed in a comfortable silence, and afterwards Mitsu helped with the dishes. Once more she had to sit on the counter, but she dried them all and put each one away diligently. On days like this they had a certain routine, Sakazuki would carry her up to her bathroom and help her get the tangled mess of hair in order, and after that they would brush their teeth and finish getting ready. Mitsu still had trouble managing the mass of blue hair she had, and he hated waiting on her to figure it out, so each day he simply showed her how to properly brush and pin it in the morning, and would watch her attempt again at night. As of yet she had not learned.

           As soon as this was done came the fun part, at least to Mitsu. After petting all seven of the dogs and putting them on their leashes she and her father went for a walk outside. He brought a small backpack that held lunch, a book for himself and Mitsu, and some toys for the animals. During this walk they were still silent, and Mitsu only walked the two smallest dogs, her puppy and a shaky little Chihuahua that was oddly well behaved.

           Every now and then she handed the leashes to Sakazuki who waited patiently as she ran off and picked some flowers, or a rock she thought was pretty, or perhaps a shell once they had gotten close enough to the beach. He would lower the backpack and open the front pocket for her to put them in. Two hours passed in this way, walking the dogs, Mitsu picking up little trinkets and treasures that she would go through later, and Sakazuki allowing himself a very brief moment of slight relaxation. At the end of it they came to a large tree in a clearing and let the dogs off their leashes.

           Laying out a blanket he picked Mitsu up, settling her in his lap and handing her a sandwich and the book he had brought for her. Today it was one about a fishman warrior from long ago, it was less historical than Sakazuki would have liked, but it was appropriate for a child and told a story from her people. Opening up his own historical novel they sat in silence, both eating their lunch and reading.

           This entire time not a word had been said, each one seeming to understand what the other needed or was going to do without having to be told. When Borsalino was there for these days he usually sparked conversation, told ridiculous jokes, and helped the dogs go absolutely wild. But Mitsu was a quiet child by nature, despite the face she sometimes put on for others, and Sakazuki enjoyed the silence. When it was the two of them they seemed perfectly capable of not saying a word for the entire day, except for one thing-

           “Dad, I love you.” Mitsu leaned up and gave Sakazuki a kiss on his cheek, before settling back down and closing her book, ready for a nap after all the walking. It was usually the only thing he would heard at these times, and it happened almost like clockwork after she had finished her lunch. Sighing he put an arm around her, and continued reading, only this time he did so aloud, letting the drone of his words carry her to sleep. He never quite returned the words, but the sentiment was there in the way he held her close, in how he looked down now and then to ensure she was comfortable, and in the slight softening of his jaw when she began to sleep quietly.

           Days off were slowly becoming his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> I really have just been in a mood to write fluff involving this family. Sakazuki seems to be taking a starring role in most of it though. I think I'll change that in the next little fic I write. I hope you guys enjoyed this though! Mitsu and Sakazuki have an understanding. And a love for bacon and reading.


End file.
